A King's Queen: A Bully Fanfiction
by LMx9er
Summary: After conquering the school, and bringing all the cliques under his rule, Jimmy Hopkins struggles with a new challenge. The challenge of finding out what ails him, and to finally find love in such a hard place. Lola x Jimmy fan fiction. Rated M for language, adult themes, possible lemons, and possible violence.


***Hello readers! This is my WIP story for Bully. I replayed it recently, and remembered why I love it so much so I decided to do a fanfiction of it. I've never created a fanfiction before, so I apologize in advance for it seeming that way. I really wanted to do a Lola and Jimmy fanfic because I noticed how few of them existed on this website, and because a Jimmy and Zoe fic seemed to obvious. Any reviews are appreciated, and thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope to update the chapters frequently enough, but no promises. I want to see how the chapter is received before continuing the story.***

Jimmy Hopkins was by no means a boy concerned with love. He had just conquered Bullworth Academy, and was basking in the glory of his achievement. No longer was Bullworth divided so deeply, and no longer was it as inhospitable to outsiders and losers. For once in Bullworth history, the cliques put aside their petty differences and accepted one individual as their authority. This individual was Jimmy Hopkins. But even with this new respect something was missing in Jimmy's life; that something was love.

Jimmy lay awake one night in his dorm, staring at the ceiling from his bed. In the past few months he accomplished a lot, and had achieved what no other had before. But he felt at unease. He tried to think what it was, but couldn't.

Jimmy got up and walked toward his window and looked outside, he was wearing pajamas.

"Damn, it's late" he uttered under his breath in between a yawn.

Jimmy couldn't sleep, and decided to get dressed. He walked out to the dorm recreation room and slumped onto the couch.

He turned on the TV, but was the least interested in what it had to offer. He merely watched it mindlessly in the hopes that he would grow tired and go back to bed.

However, to his surprise a greaser came into the rec room as well. It was Lucky De Luca.

"Hey Jim, how's it hanging?" he greeted Jimmy with.

"Never better in the crappiest school in the country" Jimmy replied.

"Why so negative King? I thought you'd be living it up after beating up that scumbag Gary".

"Yeah, well maybe Bullworth wasn't all that worth the trouble in the first place grease ball".

Lucky laughs, "Anyone could've told you that hotshot."

"Whatever. Hey don't you have to be on time to wipe Johnny's ass? You know he doesn't like it when you're late." Jimmy responded sharply.

"He's too busy trying to find himself a new slut after he dropped Lola".

"So he finally smartened up huh? Damn that's a surprise. A greaser who learned his lesson."

"Yeah well I'd steer clear of Lola, she probably won't be too happy." Lucky said.

"I'll do whatever I want, I'm the king around here."

"Whatever you say hotshot." Lucky walked over to the vending machine and got a soda before leaving the rec room and returning to his room.

"Fucking Greaser drama." Jimmy said to himself before turning off the TV and walking back to his room.

Meanwhile, In the Girl's Dorm Lola was furious.

"Who the hell does Johnny think he is?"

"He's leaving me? Me? His Queen!"

Lola placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side in anger while staring out the window.

"I'm the reason he's even remembered around here!" Lola said in frustration.

"Damn that ungrateful bastard."

"I'm a nobody now." she said in despair.

"Even Chad and Gord won't take me back."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Lola began to cry. Deep down she knew why. She knew she was just a whore to everyone. Lola climbed into her bed and tried not to weep any further. She pondered why she did the things she did, and she knew why too. Her whole life had been one big tragedy after another. Her abusive father, her poor ignorant mother who didn't know any better but to love that bastard of a man. Her whole childhood was pathetic. But still, she was at Bullworth. Why? Her father was a family friend to CrabbleSnitch. He pitied Lola's poor little family.

Lola was a slut because she hated herself, her life, and wanted to get her way. She was smart enough to know what boys wanted, she had seen her father with her mother long enough to realize that. She did it to survive. She knew she couldn't get by in this hellhole any other way. But still, she was a whore to everyone. Even if she didn't like being one.

She wished things could be different, and wished that she could find someone who saw her as more than just a slut. But of course, that wasn't meant to happen. She was just a poor little slut.


End file.
